YuGiOh Skiing Trip
by Miake Yuy
Summary: The cast of YGO is going on a skiing trip but everyting seems to go wrong. Please R+R
1. Default Chapter

Kaiba: Ok, Miake has gone insane.  
  
Miake: I HATE STUPID MATH PROJECTS *throwing random items*  
  
Kaiba: See what I mean.  
  
Miake: WHAT KIND OF IDIOT TEACHERS GIVES A PROJECT OVER THANKSGIVING BREAK!!!  
  
Kaiba: She's just mad because it's a math project.  
  
Miake: YES! I'm ok now. Anyway, let's do the disclaimer and start the story.  
  
Kaiba: Miake doesn't own YGO or any of it's characters.  
  
Miake: And now we begin...  
  
**********  
  
The Yu-Gi-Oh Skiing Trip.  
  
*everyone piles into the RV*  
  
Yugi: Somehow I don't think this thing was meant to hold so many people.  
  
Joey: I know...*looks around at everyone in the RV*  
  
Mai: I have no space to breathe.  
  
Kaiba: We can always throw the chihuahua out the window if we need more space.  
  
Joey: Or we can throw the rich--  
  
Bakura: Now now, can we all stop fighting...  
  
Tea: He's right, what's important right now is friendship...  
  
Tristan: Darn friendship speeches.  
  
Yami: I knew we should have rented two RV's.  
  
Yami Bakura: How about we have rich boy pay for it.  
  
Kaiba: Shut up.  
  
Mokuba: How about we decide who's going to drive or we'll never get to the resort!  
  
Miake: He's a smart kid.  
  
Pegasus: I'll drive.  
  
Kaiba: If we end up in the shadow realm because you "took a wrong turn" or "tried to avoid the toll road" I will kill you.  
  
Yami Bakura: Me too.  
  
Pegasus: You won't end up in the shadow realm. It's cheap but it's not exactly what I would call a five star hotel.  
  
Mokuba: Where ARE we going.  
  
Miake: *hands him a flyer*  
  
Mokuba: *reads alloud* Doomsday Ski Resort...hey Miake, why's it called "doomsday"?  
  
Yugi: Yeah, I wondered that myself.  
  
Miake: Oh, because one time there was an avalenche there and it killed all the people on the mountain. They named the place Doomsday. I thought it sounded kind of cool.  
  
Joey: Great, she's trying to get us all killed.  
  
Yami Bakura: I like it. Maybe there will be another avalanche so the RV won't be so crowded on the way home.  
  
Tristan: Wait, you're hoping to get some of us killed?  
  
Yami Bakura: My favorite past time.  
  
Miake: I like you.  
  
Yugi: Miake's scaring me.  
  
Kaiba: No kidding. Does anyone want to play cards.  
  
Yami Bakura: I know some shadow games.  
  
Miake: FUN!  
  
Tristan: No, not fun. Shadow games usually end up with people trapped in the Shadow Realm.  
  
Bakura: You wouldn't do that to my friends would you?  
  
Yami Bakura: Yeah I would!  
  
Joey: Great, I'm trapped in a RV with a homicidal maniac.  
  
Miake: FUN!  
  
Joey: WOULD YOU SHUT UP ALREADY!  
  
Miake: Sorry.  
  
Yami: *staring out the window*  
  
Mai: ...and that's what happened--  
  
Yami: Huh?  
  
Mai: YOU WEREN'T EVEN LISTENING TO ME! I was telling you about what happened when I went shopping yesterday!!!!!!  
  
Yami: Oh, I'm sorry Mai. I was just thinking.  
  
Mai: Well that's a first  
  
Yami: Oh? *completely misses the joke*  
  
Mai: You're annoying.  
  
Yami: Huh?  
  
Mai: Never mind.  
  
Mokuba: Are we there yet?  
  
Kaiba: No.  
  
Mokuba: Are we there yet?  
  
Kaiba: No.  
  
Mokuba: Are we there yet?  
  
Kaiba: NO!  
  
Mokuba: Are we there yet?  
  
Kaiba: IF YOU ASK ME THAT ONE MORE TIME I WILL WRING YOUR NECK!  
  
Tea: Um...guys?  
  
Miake: Yeah?  
  
Tea: I don't feel good.  
  
Pegasus: Well that's good because there's a convenience store right here...we can stop and ask where we are.  
  
Kaiba: YOU'LL ASK WHAT?  
  
Pegasus: It seems I've strayed off track just a little.  
  
Miake: So we're lost?  
  
Pegasus: Um....  
  
Joey: WE'RE LOST?  
  
Pegasus: Well, lost isn't quite the word I like to--  
  
Tristan: Lost, basically we're lost.  
  
Yami Bakura: I loathe you.  
  
Bakura: I really need to get him some ritalin or something.  
  
Yami: Maybe if we looked at a map we'd know where we are.  
  
Yugi: You're so smart.  
  
Yami: I've been around for a couple centuries...naturally I know some stuff.  
  
Yugi: Yeah.  
  
Pegasus: Well, it seems like we're 100 miles off course.  
  
Kaiba: That's it I'm driving.  
  
**********  
  
With Tea sick and us 100 miles off course will we ever get to the resort? Stay tuned for chapter 2.  
  
Please review...thanx. 


	2. On the road again

Miake: ALL MY HOMEWORK IS DONE!  
  
Kaiba: It's official, she scares me on a daily basis.  
  
Miake: I'll even do the disclaimer without complaining.  
  
Kaiba: *sarcastically* Wow, I'm impressed  
  
Miake: I Miake, do not own YGO. Although how fun would that be!  
  
Kaiba: Just start the fic.  
  
Miake: Ok.  
  
************  
  
Tea: I think I'm gonna throw up.  
  
Kaiba: Not on me you're not.  
  
Yugi: It's ok Tea.  
  
Tea: *runs to a bush*  
  
Miake: Are you ok Tea!  
  
Joey: I think i liked her better when she hated Tea.  
  
Tea: *walks back from the bush and faints*  
  
Miake: I think we need to call the hospital!  
  
Yami Bakura: No we don't.  
  
Bakura: We SHOULD make sure she's ok.  
  
Yami Bakura: NO we SHOULDN'T.  
  
Tristan: Let's go back on the road and worry about her while we try to get back on track.  
  
Pegasus: Really, I thought I knew these roads! Was I really supposed to know we'd get lost.  
  
Kaiba: *gives Pegasus a really evil look*  
  
Yami: I think just for safe measures someone else should drive.  
  
Kaiba: I'll drive.  
  
Yami: You're under age.  
  
Kaiba: At least I can read a map.  
  
Yami: That's why you'll be reading the map to ME while I drive!  
  
Kaiba: You need someone to read a map FOR you?  
  
Mai: Ya know, this is REALLY getting us no where! So, I've decided to take the liberty of driving.  
  
Kaiba and Yami: YOU WILL NOT.  
  
Miake: I could try.  
  
Kaiba: Have you ever drove in your life.  
  
Miake: Well......no.  
  
Kaiba: NO!  
  
Yami Bakura: I could drive.....ALL OF YOU OFF A CLIFF MUAHAHAHAHA!  
  
Bakura: Ritalin, must get him the ritalin.  
  
*everyone goes back in the RV*  
  
Yami: How about we vote for who gets to drive.  
  
Yugi: *chanting* Yami Yami Yami!  
  
Miake: You scare me Yugi.  
  
*everyone votes and Yami wins*  
  
Kaiba: I hate you people.  
  
Yami Bakura: Me too.  
  
Kaiba: Why do you hate them. They never did anything to you.  
  
Yami Bakura: I just do. I hate all people. Except Bakura, I'm his Yami so I have to put up with him.  
  
Mai: Can we play a game or something, this is boring.  
  
Miake: How about we sing something.  
  
Joey: How about not.  
  
Tristan: We should do a karaoke contest.  
  
Yami: Not while I'm driving!  
  
Mokuba: Hey Yami....  
  
Yami: What is it Mokuba?  
  
Mokuba: How come that little arrow on the dashboard is pointing to the letter "e"?  
  
Yami: It's WHAT?  
  
*the RV skids to a stop*  
  
Yami: DARNIT!  
  
Kaiba: You let it run out of gas...great.  
  
Mai: And we're in the middle of NO WHERE!  
  
Tea: That skiding to a stop was NOT good for my stomach.  
  
Joey: PLEASE don't barf again.  
  
Yugi: Hey Yami...out of curiosity, when did you learn to drive?  
  
Yami: A really great time to ask me about that isn't it *veeeery sarcastic*  
  
Yugi: Sorry. Maybe if yu knew how to drive you would have known that the gas tank was low.  
  
Yami: I DO KNOW HOW TO DRIVE! I took drivers ed while you were at school.  
  
Yugi: So THAT'S why you never helped me cheat on tests.  
  
Joey: YOU WERE GONNA CHEAT???  
  
Kaiba: Can you all just shut up. We need to move this thing.  
  
Tristan: Yeah...we could try to push it.  
  
Miake: The nearest town is........20 miles away.  
  
Mai: I am NEVER going on vacation with you again.  
  
Pegasus: And they thought I screwed up!  
  
Mokuba: Somehow I don't think we can push this thing 20 miles.  
  
Yugi: Should we call for a tow truck?  
  
Yami Bakura: No...we should hi-jack a tow truck...much cheaper.  
  
Bakura: It's also ILLEGAL!  
  
Yami Bakura: Fine, comply with the law...be a good citizen SPOIL MY FUN!  
  
Bakura: I think we should just go along with Yugi and call a tow truck.  
  
Yami Bakura: How come no one ever listens to MY advice.  
  
Miake: Because your advice calls for doing something illegal.  
  
Yami Bakura: isn't that a shame *rolls eyes*  
  
Yugi: *calls the tow truck company*  
  
When the tow truck pulls up someone VERY farmillier is driving. Someone very farmilliar with light blonde hair. Who is it? Stay tuned for the next chapter.  
  
**********  
  
Kaiba: Is this trip going to be a TOTAL disaster?  
  
Miake: I hope not.  
  
Kaiba: You should know, you're the fanfic author.  
  
Miake: How should I know! I'm making this up as I go along.  
  
Kaiba: *rolls eyes*  
  
Please review...Thanx 


	3. And the Tow Truck Driver is

Miake: I do not own YGO, anyone who thinks I do is on drugs.  
  
Yugi: That's mean.  
  
Miake: I know...isn't it great!  
  
*********  
  
Yami: Does anyone else think that the tow truck driver looks farmilliar?  
  
Bakura: I dunno.  
  
Yami Bakura: Maybe he's the grim reaper coming for your lives.  
  
Kaiba: I highly doubt that.  
  
Tow Truck Driver(whom will now be referrred to as ttd): So, how far to you want me to tow your RV?  
  
Miake: Just to the nearest town sir.  
  
Joey: Quit being so polite Miake, he's just a truck driver.  
  
Miake: I'm polite to truck drivers, they have a hard job you know.  
  
Joey: Whatever.  
  
TTD: All you'll have to pay me is......the pointy haired kid's necklace.  
  
Yugi: Which pointy haired kid?  
  
Yami: Yeah, there's a lot of pointy haired kids here.  
  
Tristan: Yeah, it's a trend.  
  
TTD: Obviously THE ONE WEARING THE NECKLACE!  
  
Yugi: I'm not giving you my Millenium Puzzle.  
  
TTD: I'll just have to take it from you.  
  
Yugi: WHO ARE YOU!  
  
TTD: I'M MALIK!  
  
Miake: Wow, he's a good actor, I never would have thought it was him!  
  
Malik: Yes, do you know how long I had to wait for you to run out of gas! I thought your car would never DIE! I had to degrade myself to being a TOW TRUCK DRIVER!  
  
Miake: Are you ok? You don't seem like yourself...you're all talkitive and hyper.  
  
Malik: I was stuck...in a truck--  
  
Tristan: Heh heh, that rhymes.  
  
Malik: Shut up idiot. You don't know how incredibly boring it is. No one to mind control.  
  
Miake: Ohh! I always wanted to be mind controlled.  
  
Malik: What's her problem?  
  
Bakura: I think she's high on sugar.  
  
Kaiba: So are you going to tow our RV or not?  
  
Malik: No...does it look like I know anything about tow trucking?  
  
Miake: How about we just pass this off as a big misunderstanding, Yugi keeps his necklace and you join us on our trip.  
  
Malik: Fine.  
  
Mokuba: HE'S AN INSANE MIND CONTROLLING FREAK! HE CAN'T COME WITH US!  
  
Malik: What did you say? *takes over Mokuba*  
  
Mokuba: *monotone voice* Malik is not an insane mind controlling freak. I will now steal Yugi's puzzle.  
  
Miake: HEY! How come he gets to be mind controlled and I don't?  
  
Kaiba: Why do you want to be mind controlled?  
  
Miake: It's like something out of all those sci-fi books I read *sigh*.  
  
Kaiba: Why do I ask.  
  
Pegasus: Because you wanted to know.  
  
Kaiba: I wasn't talking to you.  
  
Malik: *thinks to self* Hmmm, I have a plan.  
  
Mai: ARE WE EVER GOING TO GET MOVING?  
  
Malik: How about I call a real tow truck company and join you on your little vacation...*thinks to self, when I get through with them on the ski slopes, I'll get revenge on Yugi*  
  
Miake: Ok.  
  
Yami Bakura: YES, another evil one.  
  
Tea: He scares me.  
  
Joey: Which one, Malik or Yami B.  
  
Yami Bakura: Don't call me Yami B.  
  
Joey: Sorry.  
  
*the tow truck comes and finally they're back on the road*  
  
Pegasus: Can I drive.  
  
Everyone: NO!  
  
Pegasus: I swear I won't get us lost.  
  
Everyone: NOOOOOO!  
  
Pegasus: Sorry.  
  
Yami: I think we're here!  
  
*Everyone walks to the hotel*  
  
Tea: Why does this place look a little.....weird.  
  
Joey: Kind of looks haunted.  
  
Tristan: I don't like this.  
  
Miake: Ooooo, haunted hotel! This is going to be so much FUN!  
  
Mokuba: It's NOT gonna be fun. We're gonna DIE!  
  
Yami Bakura: Ok by me.  
  
Is the hotel really haunted? What's going to happen when they go out on the slopes. And what is Malik plotting? Stay tuned for chapter 4. 


	4. AVALANCHE!

Miake: I do not own YGO.  
  
Yami Bakura: I wish I did.  
  
Miake: Why?  
  
Yami Bakura: Then I could torture all the characters.  
  
Miake: *sweatdrop*  
  
*********  
  
Yugi: I really don't like haunted hotels.  
  
Yami: It's not so bad. And I don't really believe that it's haunted.  
  
Miake: *gasp* DON'T SAY THAT! The ones who don't believe in the phantom are always the first to die a slow painful death!  
  
Yami: Too much tv.  
  
Miake: It's true! If you don't believe me...  
  
Yami: Which I don't. *goes to the lobby of the hotel to check in*  
  
*Everyone goes to their rooms, girls in one and guys in another*  
  
Mai: I like this room.  
  
Tea: Yeah! It's huge! We should have rich people pay for our vacations more often.  
  
Miake: That's kind of mean. But sure, it works for me.  
  
Mai: Let's see what kind of stuff we can watch on pay per view or in the mini bar. We can charge it on Kaiba's account.  
  
Miake: NO! You can't do that to Kaiba!  
  
Mai: He can afford it.  
  
Miake: If it was anyone else I'd say yes.  
  
Mai: You and your obsession with Kaiba.  
  
Tea: I think he's kind of rude.  
  
Miake: HE IS NOT!  
  
Tea: Sorry, just my opinion.  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Kaiba: This room is small.  
  
Pegasus: It looked bigger in the picture.  
  
Bakura: I think it's because we're trying to fit so many people.  
  
Yugi: Yeah. There's a lot more guys than girls.  
  
Joey: SWEET! MINI BAR!  
  
Kaiba: You are NOT chraging that on my account.  
  
Joey: What, are ya too cheap to pay for it?  
  
Mokuba: Are YOU too cheap to pay for it.  
  
Kaiba: That was good.  
  
Tristan: Are we ever going to go skiing?  
  
Malik: Yes, I was wondering the same thing.  
  
Mokuba: Yeah, I want to go skiing. I've never been skiing before.  
  
Kaiba: I'm going on the expert hills.  
  
Mokuba: I thought you were gonna teach me.  
  
Kaiba: Get Miake to.  
  
Mokuba: Why?  
  
Kaiba: Because she'll do it if I said so.  
  
Mokuba: Wow, you're powerful.  
  
Yami Bakura: THERE ARE TOO MANY PEOPLE IN THIS ROOM!  
  
Yami: We already established that.  
  
*an hour later everyone is it the ski slope*  
  
Kaiba: Miake, do you want to do me a favor?  
  
Miake: Sure!  
  
Kaiba: Will you teach Mokuba how to ski and watch him for the whole day.  
  
Miake: *really doesn't want to* Um...  
  
Kaiba: Please...  
  
Miake: ARGH! I can't say no to you.  
  
Kaiba: I know.  
  
Miake: C'mon Mokuba. I'll have you skiing better than anyone else.  
  
Mokuba: Ya know, I can't even stand up on these things.  
  
Miake: This is going to be harder than I thought.  
  
Mai: We'll just be on the other side of the mountain!  
  
Miake: Yeah, ok. *feels left out*  
  
Mokuba: Why did you say you'd stay with me?  
  
Miake: Because...oh never mind.  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Joey: Hey, Kaiba, I'll race you down the double black diamond.  
  
Kaiba: I bet you $10 I'll win.  
  
Joey: $20  
  
Kaiba: $30  
  
Joey: $50.  
  
Kaiba: $50 it is.  
  
Yugi: On your mark, get set, GO!  
  
Tea: GO JOEY!  
  
Yugi: GO JOEY! YOU CAN WIN! BELIEVE IN THE HEART OF THE MOUNTAIN!  
  
Tristan: You made that up.  
  
Yugi: Yeah, I did.  
  
Mai: You're sad. Ya know, with Miake and Mokuba gone, there's no one to cheer for Kaiba.  
  
Tea: I *almost* feel bad for him.  
  
Mai: Almost.  
  
Malik: *thinks to self* They'll never know who wins, or if they'll even get down alive.  
  
Bakura: Tell, me who wins, I'm going down.  
  
*the others follow one by one*  
  
Malik: *this is perfect*  
  
All of a sudden there's a huge rumble.  
  
Miake: What's that?!  
  
Mokuba: Look over there, AVALANCHE!  
  
Miake: Let's go!  
  
Mokuba: I can barely move in these!  
  
Miake: *picks up Mokuba and trys to ski away*  
  
Mokuba: Am I making this hard for you?  
  
Miake: Just a little...  
  
*the avalanche burys almost everyone on the mountain except Joey and Kaiba who were at the bottom of the hill*  
  
Kaiba: You owe me $50 by the way.  
  
Joey: I hate you.  
  
Kaiba: The feeling is mutual.  
  
Joey: I wonder if anyone is buried in the avalanche.  
  
Kaiba: Mokuba...  
  
Joey: I bet he's fine.  
  
Kaiba: Hn.  
  
Who's buried in the avalanche? Did Miake and Mokuba make it? And where did Malik go after he triggered the avalanche? Stay tuned for the next chapter. 


	5. Joey and Kaiba, comin' to the rescue

Miake: WE DIDN'T HAVE A SNOW DAY!  
  
Kaiba: Yea, I know.  
  
Miake: It snows hard all day then it stops just early enough that the plows have time to go out and ruin our snow day.  
  
Kaiba: Too bad for you.  
  
Miake: *cries* I'm too emotionally distraught. You do the disclaimer.  
  
Kaiba: Miake (the emotionally distraught one) does not own YGO.  
  
Miake: Thanks.  
  
*********  
  
Bakura: *tries to stand up* I wonder if everyone's alright. *after standing up, the snow is up to his shoulders.  
  
Yami Bakura: *comes out of the Millenium Ring* I was smart and went in the ring.  
  
Bakura: I can't really do that.  
  
Yami Bakura: Sucks to be you.  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Yugi: *Helps Mai up*  
  
Mai: I am NEVER going on a skiing vacation again.  
  
Yami: *comes out of the puzzle* Luckily I can go in my nice warm, snow free Millenium Puzzle.  
  
Mai: *Throws a snowball at Yami* I hate you.  
  
Yugi: I think we should try to signal someone.  
  
Mai: How about we use your hair.  
  
Yugi: Very funny.  
  
Miake: Hey, I think I see Yugi and Mai.  
  
Mokuba: Whoa, they must have gotten pushed far down the mountain.  
  
Yugi: Hey, look! It's Miake and Mokuba. HEEEEEEEEEY!  
  
*Yugi's yelling causes another small tremor in the snow*  
  
Mai: Nice one Yugi.  
  
Yugi: Sorry *whispering*  
  
*Miake and Mokuba make their way over to Yugi and Mai and Yami*  
  
Mokuba: Is Seto ok?  
  
Mai: Does it look like we'd know?  
  
Mokuba: I was just asking.  
  
Yugi: We should try to go to the bottom of the mountain.  
  
Miake: No, too risky. We don't know how deep the snow is. We could fall into a pit of snow that could be well over our heads. We'd get hypothermia and die.  
  
Mai: Someone listened in their safety unit in school.  
  
Miake: ^_^ Yup I did.  
  
Yugi: So should we just stay here.  
  
Yami: We could try to make a signal.  
  
Mokuba: I wonder if we'll be trapped here forever.  
  
Miake: No, that won't happen.  
  
Mokuba: How do you know.  
  
Miake: It's my fanfic, I just know these things.  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Joey: Should we look for Yugi and the others?  
  
Kaiba: Maybe  
  
Joey: Maybe we could rent snowmobiles.  
  
Kaiba: Or maybe we can let the rescue workers do their job and not get ourselves killed.  
  
Joey: You only ever think about yourself.  
  
Kaiba: And do you have a problam with that?  
  
Joey: I'm goin' to rent a snowmobile. You can come if you want.  
  
Kaiba: Fine, I'll come.  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Pegasus: *sarcastically* Great, we're all gonna die.  
  
Tristan: We wont die.  
  
Pegasus: We can't even stand up. We're trapped in a snow cave.  
  
Tristan: Do you have a lighter?  
  
Pegasus: Why?  
  
Tristan: Because, we can warm ourselves and try to melt some snow with it.  
  
Pegasus: Brilliant, but there's one small problem.  
  
Tristan: What?  
  
Pegasus: I don't have a lighter.  
  
Tristan: I hate my life.  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Kaiba: I'll go clockwise around the mountain, you go counterclockwise and we'll meet halfway through.  
  
Joey: Always telling me what to do.  
  
Kaiba: Just do it.  
  
Joey: Fine.  
  
Kaiba: *starts out around the mountain*  
  
Bakura: I hear a snowmobile!  
  
Yami Bakura: Could they possibly be trying to rescue us?  
  
Bakura: Maybe. Go back in the Millenium Ring.  
  
Yami Bakura: Why?  
  
Bakura: Because people night not rescue me if they see you. Some people are afraid of you.  
  
Yami Bakura: Remind me to kill you later *goes in the ring*  
  
Kaiba: Bakura!  
  
Bakura: KAIBA! Thank goodness you're here. See, I thought I was going to die. First the avalanche comes and them Yami Bakura says hes going to kill me.  
  
Kaiba: Where is he now.  
  
Bakura: In the Ring.  
  
Kaiba: Keep him there.  
  
Yami Bakura: *thinks to self, I heard that*  
  
Kaiba: Have you seen anyone else?  
  
Bakura: Nope.  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Joey: I can't find anyone.  
  
Kaiba: *coming sround the side of the mountain*  
  
Joey: Is Bakura the only one you found?  
  
Kaiba: Uh-huh.  
  
Joey: This is gonna be harder than I thought.  
  
Meanwhile....  
  
Miake: I wonder how far from the mountain we were pushed, that was a pretty string avalanche.  
  
Mokuba: M-Miake, I I think we sh-should reconsider staying here.  
  
Miake: Why?  
  
Yugi: Yeah, why?  
  
Mokuba: Look over there!  
  
*A pack of wolves makes their way towards us*  
  
Yami: Ok, I'm gone, back in the puzzle, tell me if you make it out ok!  
  
Mai: Chicken.  
  
Mokuba: Ok, now I'm scared.  
  
*********** Bakura's the only one to be rescued, Tristan and Pegasus are under the snow and Yugi, Mai, Mokuba and Miake are about to be attacked by wolves and we STILL don't know where Malik is. Stay tuned for the next chapter.  
  
Please review. Thanx. 


	6. This chapter was typed one handed

Miake: Well, this is going to take forever to type. I sprained 3 fingers and i'm basically typing one handed. My fingers are taped with electrical tape. It's really funny but it hurts!  
  
Kaiba: She dropped her backpack with a ton of books on her hand.  
  
Miake: Hehe, I'm a loser.  
  
Kaiba: That's true. Anyway, Miake doesn't own YGO. If anyone tries to sue her shell attack you with her lethal backpack.  
  
Miake: YEAH!  
  
************  
  
Mokuba: Why are there wolves at the ski resort?  
  
Yugi: Probably because it's cold and wolves like cold weather.  
  
Miake: Or maybe they want to eat us.  
  
*the wolves come closer to us*  
  
Mai: THOSE AREN'T WOLVES! They're rescue dogs here to sniff around to see if anyone's trapped here.  
  
Mokuba: I wonder if Joey's with them.  
  
Mai: That was mean.  
  
Mokuba: Sorry.  
  
Miake: I always wanted a dog.  
  
Yugi: That was random.  
  
Yami: *comes out of the puzzle* Well, since they're rescue dogs I guess we have nothing to be scared of.  
  
Mai: No kidding.  
  
*we get rescued and taken back to the lodge where we find Tristan and Pegasus*  
  
Tristan: Whoa, we thought you were dead.  
  
Miake: Hello to you too!  
  
Pegasus: We were trapped under a cave of snow and all of a sudden we heard a snowmobile and it was Joey come to rescue us.  
  
Joey: Yeah, I had stopped because, well, the gas in my snowmobile ran out and then I heard Tristan and Pegasus. I pulled them out of the snow and then we got rescued by a helicopter.  
  
Bakura: *comes into the lodge* And I was saved by Kaiba.  
  
Miake: Good things always happen to you.  
  
Mokuba: SETO! You're ok!  
  
Kaiba: *hugs Mokuba*  
  
Joey: Awww, so he does have a heart. I guess you learn something new everyday.  
  
Kaiba: Shut up.  
  
Pegasus: Hmmm, I wonder where Malik is...  
  
Malik: *sitting in the floor above everyone listening* Darnit, my plan didn't work. They all got out safely. I need to devise something better.  
  
Kaiba: Maybe he didn't get caught in the avalanche.  
  
Miake: Maybe he's still stuck. I HAVE TO SAVE HIM!  
  
Yugi: How about you stay here and not get yourself killed trying to save him.  
  
Yami Bakura: Let her go.  
  
Miake: Ya know, I feel really unloved.  
  
Mokuba: You're not unloved.  
  
Miake: Tell that to your brother.  
  
Malik: * thanks to self* I'll challenge then to a game...for their lives  
  
Malik: *comes downstairs* I'm perfectly fine.  
  
Miake: YEAH! Go Malik!  
  
Malik: Miake's annoying comments aside, I have a challenge for you all. Should you decline, you will be sent to the shadow realm...FOREVER.  
  
Mokuba: I'm scared.  
  
Miake: What's with you Malik. I thought you were nice.  
  
Malik: Shut up Miake.  
  
Miake: NO!  
  
Malik: I'll send you to the shadow realm.  
  
Miake: Not another word out of me.  
  
Malik: After they reopen the ski hill you'll have to race me down the mountain. If you win, you keep your life.  
  
Kaiba: What kind of challenge is that? You can't ski better than me.  
  
Malik: I can. And just to prove it you'll be my first victim...er, OPPONANT!  
  
Mokuba: THAT'S NOT FAIR! I just learned how to ski.  
  
Malik: Hope you like the Shadow Realm. *dissapears*  
  
Mokuba: I'm scared.  
  
Kaiba: I'll beat him.  
  
Miake: I know you will.  
  
Yugi: I think I should challenge him to a game of duel monsters.  
  
Miake: I'm really bad at duel monsters.  
  
Yugi: I can teach you *goes on for 2 hours about DM*  
  
Kaiba: I wonder what he's really up to *starts to follow Malik*.  
  
Yami: I wonder what will happen if one of us loses. Will they ever come back from the shadow realm? *thinks to self* TEA! Has anyone seen Tea???  
  
***********  
  
Where is Tea? Will Kaiba win the race against Malik? What other stuff is gonna happen? Stay tuned for the next chapter. Please review. Thanx 


	7. The race begins

Miake: WHOOOOOHOOOO! Early release day! We got out an hour early. YEA! *dances around*  
  
Kaiba: Does anyone have the number for the insane asylum?  
  
Miake: You really wouldn't send me there would you?  
  
Kaiba: Yes I would.  
  
Miake: Even with my sprained fingers all wrapped in pretty elecrical tape?  
  
Kaiba: Yes.  
  
Miake: *sad*  
  
Mokuba: Disclaimer: Miake don't own YGO.  
  
Miake: That was bad grammar.  
  
Mokuba: I know.  
  
****************  
  
Joey: Are you sure you're going to win the race against Malik?  
  
Kaiba: Of course I will.  
  
Pegasus: How do you know he's not going to cheat.  
  
Kaiba: Because if he does you'll send him to the shadow realm.  
  
Miake: That's mean to send people to the shadow realm.  
  
Kaiba: No kidding.  
  
Mokuba: Will I have to beat him too?  
  
Miake: Probably.  
  
Mokuba: But I CAN'T SKI!  
  
Mai: Yeah, that could be a problem.  
  
Yugi: I think I should challenge him to a game of Duel Monsters.  
  
Miake: Would you drop the Duel Monsters idea already, this is a SKIING vacation, not a DUEL MONSTERS vacation. And you play DM all the time. People will get bored of that.  
  
Yugi: I'm good at DM.  
  
Yami Bakura: You mean your YAMI is good at DM. You never do anything.  
  
Yugi: I DO SO!  
  
Kaiba: You're all pathetic.  
  
Joey: Why do you always sit and diss out people.  
  
Kaiba: Why not.  
  
Malik: Alright, are you ready to race me Seto Kaiba.  
  
Kaiba: How do you know my first name?  
  
Malik: Is that really relivant to the situation?  
  
Mokuba: Actually it is.  
  
Malik: Shut up little boy.  
  
Mokuba: NO YOU'RE GOING TO SEND MY BROTHER TO THE SHADOW REALM!  
  
Miake: Shhhh. Or he'll send YOU to the shadow realm.  
  
Malik: I'll send BOTH of you to the shadow realm.  
  
Miake: WHAT?!?!  
  
Malik: You're both annoying and in the way. *sends Miake and Mokuba to the shadow realm.  
  
Kaiba: MOKUBA! and Miake...but MOKUBA!  
  
Malik: If you win I *might* let them go.  
  
Kaiba: Poor Mokuba.  
  
Yugi: Don't you care about Miake?  
  
Kaiba: Mokuba is my brother, the only living family I have left. Miake is just...Miake.  
  
Yugi: That's mean considering how much she likes you.  
  
Kaiba: Shut up little Yugi.  
  
Yugi: Why does everyone call me little.  
  
Tristan: Um, because you are.  
  
Yugi: Oh.  
  
Malik: CAN WE START!  
  
Kaiba: I'm ready when you are.  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Mokuba: I'm scared.  
  
Miake: I'm sure Kaiba will be here to rescue you.  
  
Mokuba: What about you?  
  
Miake: You're more important to him.  
  
Mokuba: But-  
  
Miake: If he can only save one of us, you can leave. I'll stay here.  
  
Mokuba: Really? Why?  
  
Miake: One, you have more fans then I'll ever have so if I die people won't be as mad as if you died. Two, I have a deck of cards. That'll keep me busy for a long time.  
  
Mokuba: You wanna play war.  
  
Miake: Sure.  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Tea: On your mark, get set, GO!  
  
Malik: I wonder if he can get around all my traps, I never said this was a FAIR race.  
  
Kaiba: I have to save Mokuba..........and Miake, I guess, if I really have to.  
  
Malik: He should be coming up to a trap right about now....  
  
All of a sudden there was a crash!  
  
*************  
  
Miake: Hah! Cliff hanger.  
  
Kaiba: If you have me get hurt...  
  
Miake: I wouldn't do that. I'm not like that.  
  
Kaiba: Yes you are.  
  
Please review...Thanx 


	8. Chips anyone?

Kaiba: You went a whole day without typing any fanfiction. Lazy...  
  
Miake: I'm NOT lazy, I had stuff to do.  
  
Kaiba: So you couldn't type fanfiction because you were too busy walking around the house complaining that you were bored. YOU COULD HAVE TYPED THE NEXT CHAPTER!  
  
Miake: He's always right....  
  
Mokuba: I know. Anyway, here's the disclaimer, Miake doesn't own YGO.  
  
Miake: Thank you.  
  
**********  
  
Malik: Hah, he fell right into my trap.  
  
Kaiba: There was a pit in the middle of the hill. I have to get out of here, for Mokuba's sake..............oh yeah, and Miake.  
  
Yugi: Hey! He cheated!  
  
Bakura: That's not right.  
  
Pegasus: I have to say it WAS a very well planned strategy.  
  
Tea: You cheat just as much as him.  
  
Pegasus: A Millenium Eye is NOT cheating.  
  
Yugi: Yes it is.  
  
Pegasus: Then you shouldn't be alloud to get help from the Millenium Puzzle spirit.  
  
Tristan: I wonder what happened to Kaiba.  
  
Kaiba: *climbs out of the pit and puts his skis back on* I will win this.  
  
Meanwhile....  
  
Mokuba: I really thought Seto would be here to save us.  
  
Miake: You, he'd be here to save you. He just thinks I'm annoying.  
  
Mokuba: You're really hard on yourself.  
  
Miake: I know...want a chip? *opens a bag of chips*  
  
Mokuba: Where did you get those?  
  
Miake: I have all sorts of junk in my backpack which I never go anywhere without.  
  
Mokuba: Ohh, let me see. Cool! CD player, candy, notebook ,pen, etch-a- sketch, slinky...why do you have those in here?  
  
Miake: I have no idea.  
  
Mokuba: I think you're a little overprepared.  
  
Miake: Yeah, I guess it's a little much.  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Kaiba: I can't catch up with him. That pit slowed me down a considerable amount.  
  
Malik: Join your brother and that annoying girl in the shadow realm.  
  
Kaiba: NOOOOO! *gets sent to the shadow realm*  
  
Mokuba: Hey look it's Seto!  
  
Miake: Are you here to save Mokuba?  
  
Kaiba: No, I was sent here after Malik cheated and won.  
  
Miake: Want a chip? They're cheese flavored.  
  
Kaiba: How can you think of chips in a time like this???!!! I'll have one.  
  
Mokuba: I like chips.  
  
Miake: Chips, the other white meat.  
  
Kaiba: Ok, now that was just screwy. Chips aren't made of meat.  
  
Miake: I know but I like saying random things like that.  
  
Mokuba: You get used to it after a while.  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Yami: I'll save them. Malik, I challenge you to Duel--I mean a skiing race. Heh heh, force of habit.  
  
Yugi: What if you lose?  
  
Yami: Remember the "heart of the mountain" little Yugi.  
  
Joey: There is NO heart of the mountain. But if it works for ya go for it.  
  
Pegasus: He makes all of that up.  
  
Tristan: I was speculating that.  
  
Joey: Don't try to sound smart Tristan.  
  
Tristan: I'm smarter than you *they fight*  
  
Malik: I except Yami's challenge.  
  
Yami: And no cheap tricks this time Malik.  
  
Malik: I won't promise anything.  
  
Yami: I can beat you regardless of what you try to do to sabotage me *hair blows dramatically in the wind even though there's no wind*  
  
Bakura: How does it do that?  
  
Yami: I'm not quite sure.  
  
Mai: Probably special effects.  
  
Yami Bakura: Or maybe it's the dark side.  
  
Bakura: That was random.  
  
Yami Bakura: I think I picked that up from Miake.  
  
Bakura: I wonder how she, Kaiba and Mokuba are doing in the shadow realm.  
  
Tea: They'll be fine, I know it.  
  
Mai: Riiii-iiight.  
  
Tea: Are you ready to start the race?  
  
Yami: Yes.  
  
Malik: I've been ready.  
  
Tea: On your mark, get set, go!  
  
*the race begins*  
  
Malik: If I control his mind he won't be able to win.  
  
Yami: He's going to try to control my mind. I have to think of a plan.  
  
Malik: He's trying to think of a way to block my mind control. It'll never work.  
  
Yami: I'm so much better at duel monsters than at trying to get people to not mind control me.  
  
Malik: You'll never see your friends, ever again.  
  
Yami: Yes I will! I must believe in the heart of the mountain.  
  
Joey: He actually believes it.  
  
Bakura: I hate to say it but that's kind of sad.  
  
Yugi: He gets like that sometimes.  
  
Bakura: Is he on drugs?  
  
Yugi: That's your Yami, not mine.  
  
Bakura: Sorry.  
  
Yugi: I hope Yami wins this.  
  
************  
  
Who will win the race, will Yami be mind controlled, what if Miake runs out of chips and everyone in the shadow realm starves to death, is there really a heart of the mountain? Stay tuned for chapter 9.  
  
Please review, thanx 


	9. Getting a Little Crowded in The Shadow R...

Miake: *just got back from the mall* I hate holiday shopping. It's so crowded that you can't walk, there's long lines everywhere and--  
  
Kaiba: Miake, that's really nice *rolls eyes* but this really isn't about you and your complaints about holiday shopping.  
  
Miake: You're right. This is about you and your complaints about disclaimers.  
  
Kaiba: No, it's about our skiing trip where everything goes wrong.  
  
Miake: I mean this opening.  
  
Kaiba: Oh, ok. Anyway, Miake doesn't own YGO.  
  
Miake: Can I go back to complaining now.  
  
Kaiba: Sure *tapes Miake's mouth closed*  
  
************  
  
Yami: Malik! You can't even win this race on your own without using your powers. You have no skill.  
  
Malik: I do have skill!  
  
Yami: Then prove it by leaving my mind alone and playing fair.  
  
Malik: Alright. But I assure you, I'll still win.  
  
Tea: He actually got him to be fair.  
  
Yugi: Yeah, he's really good at that.  
  
Bakura: I have one question. Yami is the spirit of the puzzle. How can he ski. I mean he's a spirit, not a regular human.  
  
Yugi: I wondered that myself. And unfortunatly the writer of this is trapped in the shadow realm so I can't ask.  
  
Yami Bakura: I'm a spirit but I can ski.  
  
Joey: It's because Miake thought it would be cool to have you be able to ski and not be left out.  
  
Yami Bakura: And you know this HOW?  
  
Joey: I asked her before she was deported to shadow city.  
  
Yugi: Actually Joey, it's the shadow REALM.  
  
Joey: Same difference.  
  
Malik: *thinks to self* NO, he's winning! But I might have a way to take his Millenium Puzzle yet.  
  
Pegasus: Hmmm, that Malik looks like he has something on his mind.  
  
Mai: He's probably thinking of a way to get the puzzle.  
  
Pegasus: Well if I couldn't do it, he certainly can't.  
  
Meanwhile....  
  
Kaiba:This place os boring.  
  
Mokuba: And I'm tired of playing go fish. Don't you have any Duel Monsters cards?  
  
Miake: I only have a few. Not nearly enough for a game.  
  
Kaiba: If we don't get rescued soon I'll--  
  
Mokuba: You'll be stuck here forever just like us. There's really nothing we can do.  
  
Miake: We can play more cards. We don't have to play go fish.  
  
Kaiba: *sigh* I'm going to sleep. This is boring.  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Yami: I won. I beat you Malik. Now you have to let Kaiba, Mokuba and Miake go.  
  
Malik: I'll let everyone get off easy and not have to face me, and I'll release your friends if you do one thing for me. Give me the Millenium Puzzle! And the Maillenium Ring.  
  
Bakura: Never.  
  
Yami: Um, Malik, that's my house. I live in the Puzzle. And I'm not about to give it up to you.  
  
Yugi: NO! You can't have my puzzle.  
  
Malik: Then I'll be forced to send everyone to the shadow realm while I duel with Yugi and Bakura.  
  
*everyone gets sent to the shadow realm*  
  
Mokuba: Whoa, it's getting really crowded here.  
  
Kaiba: *wakes up* What are all of you people doing here.  
  
Mai: Well, Malik decided that he's going to duel Yugi and Bakura and sent us here because he felt like it.  
  
Kaiba: If they lose and we're stuck here forever...  
  
Tea: Yugi won't lose. He has the heart of the cards and his friends behind him.  
  
Joey: Could ya give it a rest Tea.  
  
Tea: Sorry. Force of habit.  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Yugi: We have a lot on the line. Our friends and the spirits of the Millenium Items.  
  
Bakura: We'll beat Malik.  
  
Malik: You won't beat me.  
  
*************  
  
What's going to happen next? Stay tuned for the next chapter.  
  
Please review. Thanx 


End file.
